paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update OT6
Release Notes - OT6 Feature Updates * Paragon will now detect and warn about AMD driver versions with known issues. * Returning Players will receive 5 new card packs. * Wind sound FX added for travel mode. * Optimized network bandwidth. Heroes * Increased Baseline Amber bounties on players. * Experimenting with reduced cooldowns for abilities (to increase the feel of speed during combat). * Rocket Boots (RMB): Movespeed buff can now affect travel mode. * Basic Attack (LMB) ** Increase base cleave damage. ** Increased card scaling. * Mad Dash (Q) Reduced Cooldown. * Electro Gate (E): ** Reduced Cooldown. ** Movespeed buff can now affect travelmode. * Torn Space (E): ** Increased teleport distance slightly. ** Reduced Cooldown. * Black Hole ®: Increased cast time (interrupt window) * Basic Attack (LMB) ** Increase base cleave damage. ** Increased card scaling. * Rippling Smash (Q): Reduced Cooldown. * Charge (E): Reduced Cooldown. * Whirlwind (RMB): Reduced Cooldown. * Boost (RMB): movespeed buff can now affect travel mode. * Basic Attack (LMB) ** Increase base cleave damage. ** Increased card scaling. * Boulder (Q): Reduced Cooldowns. * Roar (E): ** Movespeed buff can now affect travel mode. ** Reduced Cooldown. * Pounce (RMB): Reduced Cooldown. * Basic Attack (LMB) ** Increase base cleave damage. ** Increased card scaling. * Charge (Q): Reduced Cooldown. * Shield Slam ®:Increased Cooldowns. * Barrage®: ** Reworked to fire a fixed number of shots automatically, rather than a Basic Attack buff. ** Fire rate is still affected by attack speed but the number of shots are limited. Agora * Made bot lane tier 1 towers easier to defend by removing one of the Jungle access ramps. * Increased Last Hit bonus on all minions. * Increased Harvester payout. * Increased Harvester Key tank size to account for increased well payout. * Slightly decrease payout from tower destruction. * Increased Amber progression baseline to account for increased payouts. * Reduced camera shake during Core pulse attack. Cards * New card art added. UI Updates * Updated scoreboard layout. * Added ability to ping minimap from team comms. * Updated team comms menu options. * General fixes and UX improvements. AI Updates * Bots will now use movement-related abilities when trying to run away (this includes Kallari entering shadow plane). * Bots will now upgrade their abilities in a specific order (used to be random) making sure to level up their Ult and LMB as soon as possible. Replay Updates * Show abilities and cooldowns in replays. * Clicking the minimap in a replay will take you to that location. * General fixes and UX improvements. Performance * Optimized network bandwidth Bug Fixes * Replay: Fixed an issue that caused clients to get stuck at the load screen when exiting a paused replay. * Fixed Gadget Tesla Bot ® damage radius persisting slightly longer than VFX. * Fixed issue with hero bots sometimes choosing to not attack structures. * Card shop now shows correct button icons if playing with a controller. * Fixed environment decals drawing on characters after being shielded. * Fixed shield effects lasting for lifetime of character when two shields were applied simultaneously. Category:Patch Notes